Zootopia: Cecil's Story
by luxboy65
Summary: So this story is about me, Cecil Kyle, dying and becoming a character in my favorite movie Zootopia where I find love, lose loved ones, and overcome adversity of being the first red panda cop! Zootopia belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zootopia: Cecil's Story**_

* * *

 _ **What is up people this is a Zootopia Fanfiction that has ate my brain like an amoeba after I watched the movie for the 100th time.**_

 _ **So here it is!.**_

 _ **I don't own Zootopia**_

* * *

You ever hear about Multiverse Theory, the theory of multiple universes parallel or completely different to ours? I'm a firm believer in it and now, I know it's a fact and I love it. So you want the good part, right? Well here it is, the story of me becoming a character in the movie Zootopia!

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this kids like me, should be inside wasting their lives watching Zootopia 10 times in a row. The movie ends again and I turn off the T.V and walk to the kitchen. I wonder what's taking my Mom so long I thought. Anyways I walk to the fridge and open it but I hear a sound and I look at the microwave and see it ON FIRE! I grab some water and try to pour it on it but it makes it worse then suddenly it explodes. Glass shards go in me as I stumble back and unfortunately grab a knife case and a knife stabs me in the sternum and reach out grab the top of the fridge and pull it down on me and my world goes black.

* * *

' _Cecil, Cecil, Cecil, Cecil!'_ I wake up and see my Mom, a adult red panda, wait what, it hits me as I remember what happened _'I died'_ "Are you ok honey?" my Mom asks, "Yeah i'm fine Mom just a bad dream." I look around and see were at the same barn where the movie starts. I look through my memories to see I have memories of my past and current lives _'Whoa what a rush'_ I then hear Judy say "I'm going to make the world a better place by becoming a police officer!" I smile but frown as Gideon Gray laughing "A bunny cop, that's the most stupidest thing have ever heard!" I walk off before anything happened.

* * *

 _Later_

I'm walking ,around the fair when I remember what happens today. My eyes grow wide as I frantically run around and see Gideon about to scratch Judy. I slow down and walk towards them slowly and as Gideon has his paw raised but I jump on him and he tries to get me off. "Get off of me!" He slams me against the tree 4 times, I let go and fall to the ground."Oh so we got another meek prey!" "At least i'm not a dumb bully!" I shout at him, he growls and pushes me on the ground and scratches me on my face, I glare at him while laughs "Remember this when you try to be any more than prey!" He walks off, some of the kids he bullied walk towards me. "Hey are you alright?" The sheep asks me"Yeah just headache, but i'll be ok, this yours though?" I hold up their tickets, their faces brighten up as they spout numerous thanks and walk off. I go to Judy and hold my hand to her. "You ok?" "Yeah, but he was right about one thing." "What is that?" I ask, faking ignorance. I don't know when to quit, i'm Judy Hopps." "The first bunny cop huh?" I say chuckling "What you going to make fun of me too?" "No I was just thinking of becoming a cop too." "That's cool! I'll see you later right?" "Yeah me and my Mom just moved here. By the by i'm Cecil Stripes." "Nice to meet you Cecil." "Nice to meet you too Judy, you know your a cute bunny." "Ohhhh, you probably don't know but-" "Oh I know all about it." I said smirking at Judy's shocked and blushing face. "See ya later Hopps!" I say waving bye to her and running off.

* * *

I find my Mom and she sees me and says, "There you are young man where have you been!?" "Meeting a new friend." "Oh that's nice what their name?" "Her name is Judy Hopps." "Oh my little baby growing up so fast he already has a girlfriend!" I blush, thank God for fur, "Mom! She's not my girlfriend yet!" she giggles, "Oh young love." "Yep" "Come on little cub let's go to our new home!" "OK!" As we walk off I think about my day, dying, waking up in my favorite movie, and making friends with Judy Hopps. Man what a day!

* * *

 **And that's the end of it! Man I never see these kinds of Fanfictions so I created one! And yes this is a Oc/Judy story, sorry for Wilde/Hopps shippers, i'm a fan of it too! So yeah If you like it, review! Later Gators!**

 **P.S Flamers and Trolls comments** _ **WILL BE DELETED!**_ **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zootopia: Cecil's Story**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **This is the part that get antsy but fluffy like a sheep's wool.**_

 _ **I don't own Zootopia or any songs I might use.**_

* * *

 _ **10 years after**_

It's been 10 years since I came to this world and it's been great, me and Judy are nearly inseparable since the fair. Also my crush on her turned into a full blown heartache, the good kind, so yeah. I also graduated High school and i'm about to start college, so everything's good. I'm home alone while I wait for Mom to come home from work at the carrot farm, yep we're carrot farmers, it's not that bad really. I'm at my house playing Paw of Duty on my new ZS4, I know the animal puns are off the charts here. I'm about to beat this level when I hear a knock on the door. _'That must be Mom!'_ I paused my game and walk to the door, I open it and see two wolf police officers. The first one speaks "Are you Mr. Stripes?" "Yeah what do you want sir?" "It's about your mother Ms. Stripes." My heart stops, _'Nonononononononononononononoononononoonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono please GOD NO!'_

* * *

"What" My voice only a whisper "She was driving home and a drunk driver hit her and the impact killed her instantly, i'm sorry." "thank you for telling me that bye." and with that I shut the door, I walk to the living room, collapsed to my knees, and start sobbing uncontrollably. Why? Why did this happened to me, I stand up and walk to my room and grab my guitar and start singing.

* * *

 **How to Save a Life The Fray(** _ **I DO NOT OWN THIS!)**_

 _ **Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **Let him know that you know best**_  
 _ **Cause after all, you do know best**_  
 _ **Try to slip past his defense**_  
 _ **Without granting innocence**_  
 _ **Lay down a list of what is wrong**_  
 _ **The things you've told him all along**_  
 _ **And pray to God he hears you**_  
 _ **And I pray to God he hears you**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you** **all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **As he begins to raise his voice**_  
 _ **You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_  
 _ **Drive until you lose the road**_  
 _ **Or break with the ones you've followed**_  
 _ **He will do one of two things**_  
 _ **He will admit to everything**_  
 _ **Or he'll say he's just not the same**_  
 _ **And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_  
 _ **How to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong?**_  
 _ **I lost a friend**_  
 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_  
 _ **How to save a life**_

* * *

I finish with a smile on my face and tears down my face. "See you later Mom, wait for me ok? I'm not planning on dying soon, I hope." I hear the phone ring and I answer it. _"Cecil it's me, Judy, I heard what happened, are you ok?"_ "Yeah I'm fine it's alright I accepted it and moved on." I can hear Judy's jaw drop. _"That quick huh? Ok is there anything I can do for you?"_ "Yes, could you come over for a minute? There's something I need to get off my chest." _"Sure I'll be there in 45 minutes."_ "See you later." I take a deep breath and then panic _'What if she doesn't like me back?! What if we ruin our friendship?! What if she hates me after it?!'_ After 5 minutes I calm down, gather my thoughts, and promptly change out of my grey sweatpants and black tank top.

* * *

 _40 minutes later_

I just finished cleaning the place and changing into a open black hoodie with a purple undershirt and white cargo pants. I hear a knock on the door and I open it to see Judy wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants. "Hello Judy nice to see you, how are you doing today?" I let her in,"Well I think the bigger question is how are you?" "Well, I'm fine,thanks for asking." We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch, side by side "So what did you want to say?" I take a deep breath _'Calm down man it's only confessing your love to a freaking bunny! God, I sound sound a godforsaken furry_.' I take a deep breath and say "Judy when I first saw you on that stage, I thought that you were a very determined mammal and still are. I saw how you were bullied and I hated it so I helped you. I'm not good at this so i'm going to say it."

* * *

"I love you Judy Hopps."

* * *

 _ **BOOM! That's how you end a chapter, to be honest, I kinda teared writing this because I imagined myself in that position and it hurts. Thanks to the people who followed my story and me.**_

 _ **Review yadda, yadda, good night, I finished this at 1:15 in the morning and I have to get up at 6:00.**_

 _ **I'm tired, Later *yawns* Gators.**_


End file.
